Quest:Memory Records of the Laboratories
Objectives Talk to Ian Atnad about what you've discovered. Summary "It was strange. That's why Juperos... That's why Juperos wasn't unfamiliar to me, so I latched on. If my ancestors are of this city... why did they keep it a secret?" we don't know. "Yes... yes. Of course, we do not know. It seems we will have to find more of those memory records to know more. I am sorry, but... you went to the research facilities, right? Do you know of the enormous underground facility discovered near the laboratories? First time hearing of it? ...It seems things like memory records are being found in that underground facility as well. Let's take the initiative before the others start to get interested. The others can't decipher the messages anyway. And, if we gather enough memory records... Go to Alcyone and find out the... ugh... contents. Do you understand?" Notes *Completing this quest will unlock 2 repeatable quests that you can access through Commander Alcyone. **Collect Memory Records of Research Facilities - Requires 5 Memory Records per turn-in. **Collect Memory Records of Laboratories - Requires 5 Experimental Memory Records per turn-in. Rewards *2,250,000 Base EXP *1,500,000 Job EXP *1 Record Piece In Progress "You will find the restricted area if you go to the connected path northwest of the plaza. We have an excavation permit, so you can enter. But I hear there are strange robots that are acting aggressively, so be careful. Come back after you find the entry path to the underground facility there. Remember, collecting memory records from the laboratory is the goal. At least five? We need five to decipher it, right? Collect them and go to Alcyone." Completion Ian: "I will leave deciphering the memory records up to you and Alcyone for the time being. Since you say you won't ask about the Last Exploration anymore... What is it today?" the memory records. Ian: "I cannot figure out what Alcyone is thinking. It would be so much better for me to get back the record player. What? She wants to participate in the project, too? She will regularly decipher the memory records and send the results...? It's odd she's like this now when she used to hate even dreaming of working." Aures: "It seems she's become aware of something as well. Is this not a good thing? Father and daughter can get along and figure out their ancestors' past." Ian: "Is that so? Is there no other way? Anyway, it seems we need your help. You have to check if Alcyone is doing it correctly." Aures: "We need somebody to collect the memory records as well? Ah ha ha ha ha ha..." Ian: "Well, that's not untrue..." External Links *iRO Wiki *iRO Wiki (repeatable quest) *iRO Wiki (repeatable quest) *Divine Pride Patches *Patch (2018 May 30) **Fixed errors in one of the Memory Record quests. ***Transportation Executive was erroneously inferred to be in Zone F-2. This misleading information is corrected. Memory Records of the Laboratories Memory Records of the Laboratories